<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Walk Down Memory Lane by Dream117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817471">A Walk Down Memory Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117'>Dream117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Moments, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss are a week away from getting married and take the time to remember some fond memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Walk Down Memory Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last contribution to White Rose week and I will focus on my other fanfic The Dreams I See In The Mirror</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby and Weiss couldn't be happier, it was a week before their wedding and they could finally relax for a couple hours. Ruby didn’t expect wedding planning to be so stressful! Weiss on the other hand was enjoying this somehow, sometimes Ruby didn’t understand her fiancé. Weiss thought likewise, how could anyone not enjoy all the planning and organizing that goes into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Weiss and Ruby were sitting on the couch, the white haired girl with a cup of wine in her hand and the still childish brunette with a cup of strawberry milk. Weiss is still surprised at the stark personality difference between her and the love of her life. Weiss wouldn’t have it any other way though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when we first met?” Weiss asked, making Ruby blush. “How can I forget? I embarrassed myself in front of the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ruby was walking Zwei to the park, excited as can be on a sunny day. She was taking in the Vale’s scenery, not paying to what’s in front of her. So, obviously the brunette would run into a lamp post. Ruby rubbed her forehead, not realizing she dropped Zwei’s leash. Once she looked around she found Zwei asking for pets from the most beautiful girl Ruby has ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just run into that pole?” The white haired beauty asked. Ruby blushing, just blurted out “No.” The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I saw you.” The girl dropped down and picked up the corgi giving him the affection he wanted. “Okay, maybe I did run into that pole. Sorry about Zwei by the way, he likes meeting new people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weiss picked up Zwei and cuddled with him for a bit before handing him back over. “I’m Weiss.” Ruby smiled and took Zwei back into her hands. “I’m Ruby.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Weiss couldn’t stop laughing as Ruby just pouted at the memory. “What’s wrong with wanting to admire the city?” Ruby asked innocently. “Nothing at all, until you run into a pole that is.” Weiss teased. “Okay fine, what about our first date?” Ruby said as Weiss immediately stopped laughing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ruby had just asked Weiss to go on a date and insisted that she plan the whole date out. Ruby regretted it at the time since she was low on cash but refused Weiss everytime she offered to pay. To say that Weiss was hesitant about the date would be an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yang helped Ruby plan the date, the end result being a stroll in the park followed by getting some food. Unfortunately, the only place Ruby could afford was, DonaldMc’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stroll in the park was pleasant for both of them. They got to know each other on a personal level. They told stories of the past. When Ruby learned that not only was Weiss rich but she was in the top 1% rich, she almost had a heart attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk went pretty smoothly after Ruby calmed down a bit and eventually went to DonaldMc’s. Weiss was horrified to say the least but tried her hardest not to show it. Since she’s never been here, Weiss let Ruby order for her. Ruby got herself two cheeseburgers, drinks for both of them, a hamburger for Weiss and fries for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Ruby sat down she started to dig in but Weiss looked at her food hesitantly. “Ruby… is there a fork I can use?” The brunette couldn’t help but choke on her food, immediately going into a coughing fit. “Oh my god! Are you okay Ruby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… you say… fork?” The girl said in between coughs. Weiss just stared at her not understanding how that was more important. Coughs slowly started to turn into laughs making the heiress a little peeved. “Weiss, have you ever had a hamburger before?” Weiss’ face turned beat red as she crossed her arms. “Of course I have, you dolt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Why did you ask for a fork then?” Ruby said with a smirk. “Because… because…. oh shut it, you.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine, I never had a hamburger before our first date, Ruby. Are you happy?” Weiss shrieked out. “Yes, I’m very happy!” Ruby said, laughing uncontrollably now. “Fine, laugh all you want but need I remind you of Yang’s twenty-fourth birthday? The first time you had alcohol.” Ruby stopped laughing and groaned in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Weiss and Ruby have been dating for two months now. At the moment, Weiss was on her way  to Yang’s birthday party. Since becoming Ruby’s girlfriend, she’d also become great friends with Yang, her sister and Blake, their childhood friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived at the shared apartment, a little late to be honest, she saw Yang challenging Ruby to a ‘drink off’. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby Rose! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t you dare pick up that shot glass!” At the sound of a shrill voice, Ruby dropped the glass that was already in her hand. The glass breaking made Ruby cringe. “Aww Weiss now I gotta clean that up.” Ruby whined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better that than your vomit.” Weiss retorted. “Seriously, what were you thinking? If I remember correctly, you don’t drink.” Quickly, Ruby ran to Weiss’ side and put her arm around. “Oh come on Weiss, it’s a party!” The heiress sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay fine but if you get drunk I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! Everything will be fine!” Ruby said as she took off. Weiss saw Blake hiding away in a corner and decided to join her. “Your girlfriend is going to get drunk.” Blake said as soon as Weiss got within earshot. “Yeah well yours is too.” Weiss countered. “We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>roommates.” Blake said with a scowl. “Yeah okay.” Weiss said as she snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black and white duo talked for at least an hour before they were interrupted by a certain brunette. “Hey pretty lady, what’s your name?” Ruby said as she started playing with Weiss’ hair. Weiss groaned while Blake bursted into laughter. “Let’s go get you some water, dunce.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked to the kitchen Ruby was very touchy feely. “So will you ever tell me your name?” Ruby asked. “Ruby, do you really not know who I am?” Weiss asked with curiosity dripping in her voice. “I think I would remember you if I did, princess.” Weiss couldn’t help but laugh. Of course her dolt of a girlfriend forget who she is while drunk yet still flirt with her. Weiss was entertained the rest of the night by her girlfriend trying to ‘woo’ her. Drunk Ruby was a lot more confident than sober Ruby, she even tried to kiss her but after a couple of seconds Weiss had to pull away, not enjoying the taste of alcohol in her girlfriends mouth. Eventually, once Ruby thought it would be a good idea to drink more, Weiss decided to put Ruby to bed. When she confirmed that Ruby was asleep she went home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning after Weiss got woken up by frantic knocking. Reluctantly, she got up and was faced with a very upset Ruby. “Weiss, I did something very bad yesterday and I’m so so sorry!” Still groggy, Weiss had no idea what Ruby was talking about. “What are you going on about, Ruby?” Suddenly, Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress, bawling her eyes out. “Woah Ruby, it’s okay, tell me what’s wrong.” Weiss said as she pulled them to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Ruby calmed down a bit she told Weiss everything, about how she was flirting with another girl and how she kissed her and how awful she felt. When Ruby stopped apologizing Weiss couldn’t help but giggle. “What… what’s so funny?” The brunette asked as she wiped away some tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, the girl you were flirting with was me.” Weiss said, stifling her laughs. “Umm… what?” Ruby wiped her tears away, not being able to believe what her girlfriend said. Weiss pulled the brunette into her lap. “Oh my sweet, beautiful rose, you’re so pure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heiress explained everything to Ruby and comforted her. The brunette promised to never drink again in fear of doing something else stupid. They laid on the couch for a while before Ruby spoke up. “Weiss, my head is killing me, I really need some aspirin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungover still?” Weiss asked quietly. “Yeah I ran over here as soon as I remembered. I even threw up on the way.” Ruby replied. “Ew,” Weiss said as she laughed at the comical image, “Let’s get you sobered up.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh that was so embarrassing!” Ruby cried out, covering her face with a pillow. “I think it was very sweet, out of everyone at the party you chose to flirt with me.” Weiss said, trying to comfort her </span>
  <span>fiancée. “It was not sweet, I made a fool out of myself.” Ruby whined out. “You’re not a fool Ruby, come on let’s go get you some cookies.” Weiss said, dragging Ruby to the kitchen, hoping to cheer her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, Ruby started to laugh, making Weiss raise her eyebrow. “What’s so funny, my love?” The heiress asked, making the brunette laugh even more. “Sorry but I just remembered the first time you tried to bake cookies.” Weiss frowned at the memory making Ruby snicker. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, all got together for the brunette’s birthday. Weiss decided to try, keyword </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to make cookies for Ruby. When she looked at the recipe, Weiss realized that she still doesn’t have that much experience cooking and absolutely no experience baking. Weiss had too much dignity to ask Yang but Blake won’t make fun of her that bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blake, can you help me bake?” The faunus looked up from her book, surprised that the heiress would ask her of all people. “Don’t you think you’re asking the wrong person?” Weiss shook her head. “We’re smart, I think if Yang and Ruby could do it then we should be able to, right?” That convinced Blake, of course she wants to prove herself better than her best friend.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started baking when Ruby and Yang went out to go get dinner. They had about an hour before they got back but it shouldn’t take too long to make them. In Weiss’ and Blake eye’s the recipe didn’t seem so hard. Once they took them out of the oven they even looked alright. They wanted Ruby to get the first taste so they waited until the sisters got home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes of waiting they finally got back with food, Weiss was a little nervous to have Ruby taste her cookies but there was no turning back now. “Hey Ruby, I made something for you.” Ruby’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree, “Really! What is it?” Weiss led Ruby to the kitchen and gave her a plate of cookies. “You made cookies for me!” Ruby said with childlike enthusiasm. “Of course I did, you dunce. After all, it is your birthday.” Weiss mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Ruby bit into the cookie, she winced. “Oh god, is it really that bad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no it’s good.” Ruby said with her mouth full of cookies. “I guess you should’ve expected that, Ruby. She doesn’t have any butlers to do it for her.” Yang said with a teasing smirk. “Rude! Blake helped make them as well!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yikes kitty cat, you and Weissy here are the brains, how do you mess up cookies?” Yang said. “That’s it!” Weiss said as she took the cookies and threw them at Yang. “Ow! How are those so hard?” Yang yelled out as she ran away. “Well at least these cookies are good for something.” Ruby said as she joined in on the cookie throwing.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The brunette was still laughing as they went back onto the couch. “Oh shush you, be happy that I took the time to learn how to make cookies,” Weiss smirked, remembering another memory, “Since we all know how much you love cookies.” Ruby blushed, remembering as well.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Weiss had just gotten off the phone with her father and was fuming. In the past she would used to brood in her room but now she has a support system. She could go to Ruby to vent all her problems and she knew she would listen and make her believe that everything is good. When she arrived at the apartment Ruby shared with Blake and Yang, they went to the brunette's room where Weiss told her how infuriating her father was. “He wants me to go back to Atlas, can you believe it, Ruby!” Nervously, Ruby started tapping the tips of her fingers together. “You’re not going back right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! I- I care about you too much.” Weiss said, her voice softening towards the end. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and gestured to Weiss to come lay down in her bed. They laid in bed in silence before something in the back of Weiss’ mind kept bugging her. She and Ruby have been together for five months and Ruby has made those months the best time in her life. Ruby was always there for Weiss and knows how to put a smile on her face without fail. When Weiss was with Ruby she could just forget about everything. Weiss knew she needed to tell the brunette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ruby, I love you.” Ruby’s eyes widened at the first time confession and in panic, the brunette blurted out, “I love… cookies.” Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what else I should have expected.” Weiss said as she cuddled closer to Ruby. “I- I mean-” Ruby stammered out before Weiss interrupted, “Shh it’s okay, I know. It’s not your fault you’re a dolt.” Ruby let out the breath she was holding, relieved that Weiss understood.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked! I’m sorry!” Ruby exclaimed. “Well at least you made it very memorable, my dolt and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Weiss said. “I wouldn’t have it anyway either. In a week I get to marry the most beautiful girl even if she thinks I am the biggest dolt she has ever met. Weiss, you have made me the happiest girl alive by saying yes. Weiss, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Ruby but you’re wrong about one thing. You have made me the happiest girl alive by asking me to marry you.” Weiss said as she cuddled with Ruby on the couch. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>